Sidelobes are local maxima of the far field radiation pattern generated by radar and communication system antennas that are not the main lobe of the radiation. The sidelobes typically represent undesirable radiation being directed in undesirable directions. The sidelobe radiation is effectively a waste of system energy and also may cause interference with other equipment. Conventional radar and communication systems typically vary the amplitude of the antenna signals to attempt to attenuate the power produced by the antenna to minimize the sidelobes. The attenuation, however, generates heat and reduces the overall efficiency of the system. A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for reducing sidelobe interference in radar and communication systems.